School Time Meetings
by Meginatree
Summary: Sorta sequal to Discussions of Destiny A surprise guest vists the girls school. But will friendship or hatred bloom?


"Come-on Ceres

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko.

AN: Junko-Juno, Kiku- Ceres, Miai- Pallas, Akiko- Vesta.

School-time Meetings.

"Come on Kiku-chan!" a small green haired girl shouted up, "Kami-sama, we don't have all day!"

"I know, I know, I'm coming Junko-chan. It's not my fault that some of us actually care about our appearance, you know," replied a pink plaited girl, obviously Kiku, as she exited her home and falling into step with her friend.

"Yeah well Miai-chan and Aki-chan are probably wondering where the hell we are."

"You shouldn't talk like that Junko-chan. You are a lady, you know," Kiku reprimanded snootily.

"Lady my ars-"

"Hey!" Kiku interrupted.

"Oh get over it Ki-chan, no one else cares," Junko replied, rolling her eyes.

"Humph," was Kiku's only answer.

The two girls walked in silence, until being bombarded by a blue blur. Miai squeezed Junko tightly, beaming up at her.

"Jun-chan! Ki-chan! You're finally here! Miai-chan was getting very lonely with only Aki-chan!"

"Must you be so ridiculous, Mi-chan?" Kiku said avoiding her hug with a careful back-step. "You really have to start acting more mature, you know. Were not little kids anymore."

"But Kiku-chan… Miai-chan thought you liked her hugs," crushed Miai bowed her head her lip trembling behind the curtain of blue curls.

"Oh don't mind her, Mi-chan." Junko replied giving the petite girl a smile and earning one smile back, "Kiku-chan has kinda got a bit of a stick up her butt this morning."

Akiko snorted with laughter, at this typical Junko comment. "You know one day Junko-chan, your gonna end up making Kiku-chan really mad. And then, who knows what'll happen?"

"Oh no!" Junko screeched in mock fear, "Oh no, the dreaded Kiku-chan is after me. Help me, quickly before she puts a stick up my arse!"

Kiku screeched, drowning out Miai and Akiko's laughter. "How DARE you Junko-chan! Why are you such a...such a… _**meanie**_?"

"Awww, I'm sorry Ki-chan," Juno replied, hugging her older friend and almost sister. "It's just that you're too easy to tease. I'm sorry I'm such a meanie."

"Fine," Kiku replied her face still serious. But before long she cracked, laughing at her own seriousness over something so trivial.

"You know we'd better be going if we don't want to be late," Akiko pointed out, playing with one of her red studs.

"Oh!" Kiku gasped, tearing herself from the hug. Grabbing Miai's hand so that she wouldn't dawdle she pulled her along, indicating for Akiko and Junko to follow. The green-eyed girl and the redhead rushed up, before falling into place with their friends.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Class."

"Ohayo Sensei."

Sitting down, Junko leaned back and watched her Sensei announce the things that would be occurring over the week. She watched Miai draw out of the corner of one eye, and Kiku listening attentive out of the other. In front of her, Akiko slumped on her desk, yawning slightly.

Hearing Kiku squeal quietly, Junko jumped, leaning over to whisper, "What the hell was that all about?"

Kiku's eyes whispered back, "If you had been paying attention you would know and I wouldn't have to tell you, and so I'm not going to."

Rolling her eyes, Junko leaned back again, not bothering to fight with Kiku again. Her Sensei continued with her announcements, before eventually calling attendance. Sighing Junko replied to her name before slumping in her seat. It was going to be a long boring day.

"So what was it that made you squeal like that Kiku-chan?" Junko asked taking a bite of her onigiri.

"Hmmm, what?" Kiku replied sorting through her beto box with careful precision. "Oh that. You know Junko if you actually paid attention you wouldn't need to ask me these questions."

"Yes, but I'm not gunna. Not when I can always bug you and get the info." Juno answered back, swallowing the bite of her onigiri. "Now what was it that made you act like a little girl?"

"I'm not telling you. Not when you're acting like this."

"But Kiku-chan…" Juno whined.

"No."

"But."

"No"

"Pwease?"

"Oh for Christ sake," Akiko exploded, "Will you just tell her what it is Ki-chan. Otherwise you're gonna get Mi-chan started up!"

"No."

"What's going on?" Miai inquired from the ground. Picking up her doll, she continued, taking Junko's side, "Ki-chan, tell Miai-chan and Junko-chan what's going on. Miai-chan wants to know as well."

"See what you've done now," Akiko sighed.

"Fine then Akiko-chan. If you want them to know so badly, then why don't you tell them?" Kiku said, pink eyes glaring at red.

"Well…" Aki started.

"Let me guess," Kiku replied, "You weren't listening either?"

"Umm, yes?"

Sighing Kiku rubbed her forehead before giving in. "Fine, I'll tell you." Holding up one finger to cease Miai's squeal she continued, "But you really should listen."

Junko's snort interrupted the speech and she raised her hands in defeat at Kiku's sharp glare.

"As I was saying, until a CERTAIN someone interrupted, that if you had been **listening** you would have heard the exciting news. But then even if you had you might not have believed it with your own ears. It's just that… that… amazing!"

Junko yawned. "Could you please get to the point Ki-chan? I'd kinda like to know before I die."

"I was getting to the point, Jun-chan," Ceres sighed. "Kami-sama you have no flair for anything. It's the Princess!"

"What about the Princess?" Aki asked

"She's coming here! To our school! Tomorrow! Can you believe it?" Kiku shouted.

"Oh is that all?" Junko said, turning her attention back to her lunch.

"What!! How can you say 'is that all' Junko-chan! The Princess is coming HERE!" Kiku inquired aghast. "This is the biggest moment Goban Junior High has ever had."

"Meh, so?"

"What are we going to do with you Jun-chan?" Kiku asked, ignoring Miai's squeals as she babbled incoherently.

"Oh just leave her alone Ki-chan." Akiko replied for her green-haired friend. "You know that unless it's something about sport or juggling, Jun-chan is not going to be interested. Just be glad that Mi-chan is and chat to her about the 'awesomeness' of this."

"Fine." Kiku replied grumpily turning to talk to her immature friend.

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully, and with luck the four girls managed to all get at the same time. Walking home, they chattered about the day, Kiku trying unsuccessfully to turn the conversation to what would be happening tomorrow.

"So what's everyone going to wear tomorrow?" the pink-eyed girl asked.

"Clothes, duh, dummy," Junko, replied, her arms behind her head.

Ignoring her Kiku turned and asked the question again, "Mi-chan, Aki-chan, what are you going to wear."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Miai shrieked gleefully, skipping forward and clapping her hands. "Miai-chan will wear her blue beads, with her blue dress! She will be very, very pretty!"

"What about you Aki-chan?" Kiku questioned.

"Probably a dress. Mum will want me to wear one," Akiko replied, twining one of her locks around her finger.

"Same here." Junko replied sadly.

"I don't see what's so bad about wearing a dress Jun-chan. Don't you wanna look pretty?" Kiku replied poking her in the shoulder.

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause," Junko sighed wearily. "You can't do anything when you're pretty. Nothing fun at least."

"Humph," Kiku snorted.

Sensing the beginning of a fight, Akiko cleared her throat loudly, "Well, this is where Mi-chan and me leave you both," she waved and took a few steps before waiting for Miai.

"Oh fine just leave me with this stubborn tomboy then," Kiku exclaimed throwing her hands up in mock frustration.

"Awww, don't be so mean to Jun-chan, Ki-chan. Miai-chan wants you to get along," Miai twirled beaming a smile at her friends before skipping off after Akiko.

"See ya tomorrow Miai-chan, Aki-chan!" Junko yelled after them, before returning to walking and playfully bickering Kiku until they reached her house. Waving goodbye she turned and dawdled back home, whistling a tune to herself.

Arriving at school Akiko and Miai were greeted by a very cheerful Kiku and a sulking Junko. Scowling she tugged the hem of her green dress, daring the two girls to make a comment. Allowing herself a small snigger, Akiko dodged the swat aimed at her, her own red dress swirling around her thighs.

The four girls walked into school, Miai humming to herself, her blue beads clattering together. Akiko walked beside her; ignoring the death glares she got from Junko, who was trying to hide the dress beneath her denim jacket. Demurely Kiku ignored them, strutting proudly in her yellow dress, her plaits swishing over her shoulders.

The school bell rang and they quickened their pace, heading towards the auditorium for the special assembly, that was being held for the Princess.

Junko glanced around uninterestedly, holding back a yawn. Who knew that a simple speech could go for so long? She giggled silently at Kiku rapt attention, Miai still humming that stupid song no matter how many times Akiko tried to stop her. Hearing applause she looked up, her own claps joining the others, almost silent to Kiku's enthusiastic ones.

The pink odangoed Princess smiled and curtseyed, before standing next to a violet fuku Senshi. She whispered something to her and the Senshi laughed, the action almost invisible. The Principal stood and directed the class out; there would be a short recess before classes resumed. He mentioned that they should be careful, as the Princess would be sitting in on some of the classes.

Grasping Kiku's arm, Junko tugged her from the giant hall, the pink-haired girl still star-struck. Akiko and Miai followed, Akiko sighing good-naturedly to Miai's babble.

"Come on," Junko semi-shouted over her shoulder still pulling Kiku along, "Lets go to the secret spot, eh?"

"Sure," Akiko replied seeing as she seemed to be the only other sane person in their group. Tuning out to Miai slightly, she followed her green-haired friend, glancing around to check that no one was following them. Ducking under some trees she slipped into the grove, known only to them. Or so they thought.

Chibi-Usa panted, as she peered out from behind the tree. She let a small chuckle out as she slid down resting her forehead against her knees. Her chuckling died as she looked up and saw the white boots edged with violet. Sighing she tilted her head up, her eyes half closed against the sun.

"Hi Taru-chan,'" she said smiling sheepishly.

"Small Lady." Hotaru raised one black eyebrow.

"It's just Chibi-Usa, Hotaru-chan. We're just Chibi-Usa and Hotaru when no-one else is around. No Small Lady or Saturn. Okay?"

"Fine," Hotaru sat down laying her glaive next to her. "Now will you tell me why you ran away?"

"This isn't what… what I wanted." Chibi-Usa started, "when they said I'd be spending a day at school, I thought they meant like an actually school. Like back in the 20th centaury. Some place where no one knew who I was, other than the fact I was Tsukiko Chibi-Usa, cousin of Usagi. I wanted to feel that freedom again. You know what I mean?" Finished Chibi-Usa sighed and lay down against the grass.

"Sort of," Hotaru said lifting her friend's head into her lap. Stroking away some stray pink curls she continued, "I mean I miss being plain old Tomoe Hotaru, adopted daughter of Tenoh Haruka, Keioh Michiru and Meioh Setsuna. That doesn't mean I hate my new life. My life as your protector Sailor Saturn. It doesn't change much, I'm still my mamas' and papa's daughter and I'm still your best friend."

"Mmm, but still. Every now and again it'd be fun just to be normal. So maybe, Taru-chan, could you just let me have just a little bit of time, just recess to be normal?" the ruby-eyes Princess pouted, identical to her mother when she was younger.

Hotaru faked a groan. Chibi-Usa knew she couldn't say no to her. Especially not when she pouted like that. "Fine. But just for recess. No longer than that. Okay?"

Chibi-Usa squealed, hugging her raven-haired friend tightly around the waist.

Hotaru laughed, "It's only for recess, okay?"

Hearing laughter that wasn't their own both stiffened. Chibi-Usa grasped her disguise pen, a gift from her mother and Luna. "Quick Hotaru-chan. De-transformed." She muttered a phrase of her own and suddenly her royal gown was whisked away, replace with a simple blouse and skirt, a hooded jacket hiding her unbound curls. Hotaru stood, her black dress ruffling in the wind. Pulling Chibi-Usa up, they hid behind a tree, watching the quartet move into the grove.

"Did you see her?" Kiku gushed, "Isn't she sooo pretty?"

"Well duh of course we saw her Ki-chan," Juno shot back rolling her eyes, "And I hate to break it to her but have you seen her parents? Of course she'd be pretty."

Hearing a rustling noise Akiko looked around, but when she saw nothing she returned her focus to her friends' growing argument.

"Oh shut up Junko-chan. Why do you have to ruin everything?" Kiku pouted.

"Because you make it to easy for me," was Junko's reply.

"Will you two just shut it please?!" Akiko shouted over the two, her eyes focusing on a tree, or more importantly the black dress that poked out slightly. Eyes narrowed she spoke again, "Besides I think their's someone here."

"What!" Junko yelled her green eyes blazing as the scanned their secret hiding spot. "But this is our place. No-one else knows that its here."

Pointing to the tree, Akiko smirked, "I wouldn't be so sure of that Jun-chan."

Junko's eyes followed Akiko's outstretched finger, landing on the tree. A wicked grin formed on her lips and she bounded forward, climbing the tree with ease. Jumping out, she landed behind the tree, yelling like an Amazon, two girly shrieks ringing in the air.

Two girls burst out from the bushes, falling down in their efforts to escape. Junko chuckled uncontrollably, falling over herself in her mirth. Wiping the tears away she gazed up at many sets of gazes, Kiku's eyes disapproving, Akiko's indifferent, Miai's laughing. Then the new two girls, ruby eyes frightened, and grey ones slightly annoyed.

Kiku was the first to speak up, "I'm so sorry for my stupid friend's," she paused searching for the right word, "Idiocy. I hope she didn't scare you to much?"

The ruby-eyed girl sat up, smiling sunnily as she replied to Kiku, cutting off Junko's indignant "Hey!"

"No I'm fine, just a bit startled," she turned to her friend, "Taru-chan? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," 'Taru-chan' replied sitting up, brushing her raven bangs away from her face.

"See everyone's fine!" the first girl exclaimed, beaming at everyone.

"But still…" Kiku turned to Junko, "You know Jun-chan you should apologise to these people. It wasn't very nice jumping out at them."

"But-"

"Apologise."

"Fine." Junko scowled at her friend before turning to the new girls. "I'm sorry for scaring you. It was wrong and I'll try not to do it again." Rolling her eyes she turned back to Kiku, "happy now?"

"Slightly."

"If you don't mind me," the grey-eyed girl asked, standing, "but what are your names?"

Miai jumped up, "I'm Mi-chan, the girl who scared you is Jun-chan, the bossy one is Ki-chan, and the girl with the pretty red hair is Aki-chan."

"What Miai-chan means to say, is that she's Itoh Miai, I'm Aida Kiku," pointing to Junko she continued, "the annoying one is Tokaji Junko and that's Muro Akiko," Kiku corrected.

"Oh," the ruby-girl said before pointing to herself, "I'm Chiba Usagi, but I most people call me Chibi-Usa, and that's Tomoe Hotaru."

"Hi," Hotaru gave a small wave.

"Hi!" Pallas waved enthusiastically, "Hi Chibi-Usa-chan! Hi Hotaru-chan! Do you want to see Miai-chan's dollies?"

"They don't want to see your stupid-" Kiku began.

"Sure!" Chibi-Usa squealed running over to sit next to the blue haired girl.

With a sigh the rest of the girls followed them and sat down in a strange oval-like circle, Hotaru making sure to sit next to Chibi-Usa. Slowly Miai drew her dolls out of her blue backpack, cradling each one like a baby before laying them on the grass.

"Wow…" Chibi-Usa sighed in awe running her fingers over the soft curls of one. "They're all so beautiful."

"Yeah," Miai commented before reaching her to her bag again, "But you haven't seen the bestest ones yet." With carefulness not common to her, Miai gently pulled a silver silk bag out. Undoing the ties she looked up her blue eyes twinkling with glee. Forgoing her gentleness, she tipped the bag out, a blur of colours tumbling out.

Chibi-Usa reached out, her fingers brushing carefully against the doll in the form of her Senshi appearance. Her ruby eyes ran over the others and she spotted plush Senshi forms of all her friends. Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto. And her mother and father's younger forms. Sailor Moon

and Tuxedo Mask.

"Where did… where did you get all of these?" Hotaru asked taking the small Chibi-Moon from her friend.

"Miai-chan's mum makes them for her." Miai said, stroking the hair of Sailor Mercury. "Miai has other ones. Her mummy made her ones that were seen many, many years ago. Ones from the Great War. They're all special to her."

"Yeah," Akiko said, picking up Mars, "But that's not all, watch this."

Squeezing the doll a burst of red enveloped it, before fading, leaving the raven-haired war goddess dressed in a fancy red gown.

"Wow," Chibi-Usa whispered, awed, "It changes."

"Yup." Junko said picking up Sailor Jupiter, making her kick Kiku.

"How?" Hotaru asked squeezing the Chibi-Moon doll, which changed into a pink frilly gown; identical to the one she was wearing earlier.

"Miai-chan isn't sure. Her mummy does it you see. Mi-chan's mummy is special."

"Really?" Chibi-Usa said

"All our mums are special," Kiku said running her fingers through Venus' golden mane.

"Really?" Chibi-Usa repeated

"Yup," Akiko said.

"How?" Hotaru asked picking up the Saturn doll.

"Well…" Junko started, "It's kinda hard to explain. Basically all our mothers are well, different, I guess. Miai-chan's mum can give inanimate objects the ability of motion or something, like the dolls. Aki-chan's mother has some gift over cloth, she can manipulate a dress to fit and compliment others. Kiku-chan's mum has some kind of fortune telling or something, I don't really care."

"Uh!"

"Shut up Ki-chan. Oh and my mum has control over some plants. Not much, mainly helping them grow." Junko smiled slight pushing a stray green lock off her face.

"Oh. That's really cool." Chibi-usa said playing with the mocha skinned Pluto.

"So…" Kiku began, "What about you two? What are your families like?"

"Oh nothing really special," Chibi-Usa said shooting a look at Hotaru, "Mum, dad, no siblings. Nothing much."

"Hmm. And what about you, Hotaru?" Akiko asked

"Oh nothing extremely special. I'm adopted but that's about all." Hotaru lied, her eyes flitting over the plush forms of Uranus and Neptune, before resting on her friend's hands and Pluto.

Kiku open her mouth to speak but the ringing of a bell interrupted her.

"Shit," Junko said quickly throwing the dolls to Miai who quickly packed them away in her bag.

Hotaru quickly stood, pulling Chibi-Usa to her feet. She turned to the four other girls and smiled. "Well we really have to go, but perhaps we'll see you around again?"

Akiko smiled and replied for the group, "Sure. That'll be really great."

"Great!" Chibi-Usa shouted, waving goodbye as Hotaru began to pull her away, "We'll see you around then."

"Bye, bye Chibi-Usa-chan and Hotaru-chan!" Miai shouted after them, waving wildly.

The other girls waved, before dashing through the bushes, running back to class. Each thought about the two new girls they had just met, unaware that they had returned to their higher forms, and now watched them as a Princess and her Guardian.

"So where have you two been?" a voice drawled from behind them.

Jumping, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa spun around pasting innocent expressions on their faces.

"Nothing Neptune." Saturn replied, stopping herself before adding the Mama.

"Sure…" Uranus replied, grey eyes twinkling with silent laughter.

"No, really Uranus," Chibi-Usa reassured, beaming up at the older woman, "We just went and sat away in shade. I had a bit of a headache you see. But I'm all better now."

"Right," Neptune replied, "Well we'd best be going anyway Princess. We have lots of things to do."

Chibi-Usa nodded, walking calmly flanked by her guardians. She entered the school and resumed the persona of the perfect Princess, leaving the carefree little girl behind. Leaving her new friends behind. Well at least for now.

The six girls resumed their lives, the places they were given unaware that one day it would all change, and they would once again stand together. It was destiny after all.

**AN: **And finally we get a kind of sequel to _Discussions of Destiny. _Sorry it's taken so long but my life is rather busy at the moment. And what was only meant to be a short drabble just kept growing and growing.

_First published: __04-06-08_

_Updated: 06-05-07_


End file.
